Mais uma historia de verão
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: Estando neste site de fanfics, procurando..er...FANFIC’S XD’ PROVAVELMENTE vocês n devem ter nada pra fazer certo? ENTÃO! Temos muita coisa em comum! 8D Hooo *O* PQ n discutimos essas nossas semelhanças no review's desta fic? 8D Aproveitem e leiam 8
1. Chapter 1

_**Fanfic: Mais uma historia de verão...**_

**Sinopse:** Primeiro, se vocês estão aqui, Estando neste site de fanfics, procurando..er...FANFIC'S XD' PROVAVELMENTE vocês n devem ter nada pra fazer certo? ENTÃO! Temos muita coisa em comum! 8D Hooo O PQ n discutimos essas nossas semelhanças no comentário desta fic? 8D è um local agradável, e vamos servir um cafezinho mais tarde 8D/...E AH! Aproveite o tempo q tu estiver aqui, e leia a fic também 8

**Desclaimer:**A historia Naruto, e seus personagens não me pertencem...Isso é meio obvio né? Pq se pertence, MAIS DA METADE do elenco que morreu, estariam vivos, E um CERTO Uchiha de cabelo de bunda galinha estaria morto a mttttttttt Tempo è.é Pra quem n entendeu é o Sasuke ù.ú

* * *

_**Cap 1 –**_

**Ah verão...Tempo de sol..**

-Disgraça!O Fio trás mais barde pra goteira!

-Tó indo mãae!

**...Tempo de alegria e paz!**

-SEU FILHO DA #censurado# DESCARADO!DEVOLVE MINHA BOOLSAA!! #perseguindo#

-C-c-calma vovô! #fugindo#

**...Tempo de...**

Jornal -Neve..MUITA neve!  
-WEEEE!!ESQUIAR!!NÂO VAI TER AULAAA!!  
**...Desisto ¬¬, e o pessoal de Konoha se preparava para o Verão, tendo as missões pausadas por um tempo, eles pretendiam ir a praia.**

Naruto:Ah! O Verão...Tempo de...

**Conlisença, eu já fiz essa parte ¬¬**

Naruto: O.O'' Quem seria você?!

Sakura: NARUTO!Pare de ficar conversando com o nada e venha ajudar!

Naruto: H-hai Sakura-chan o-o

**Boa Sorte u.u**

Naruto: T-ta...o-o #se afasta#

**O que eles não sabiam, é que não eram os únicos a ter essa idéia.**

**#Na Caverninha do Orochimaru#**

Sasuke: NÂO! ¬¬

Kabuto: Mais você ia ficar tãao bem de coelhinho! ;--;

Sasuke: O.O

Orochimaru:...Kabuto...Não era _ESSA_ a discussão...

Kabuto: Oh...Perdoe-me Orochimaru-sama ó.ò

Orochimaru: De qualquer forma, Sasuke-kun ir a praia fará parte do seu treinamento, e eu também quero pegar uma cor u.u

**Realmente, ta precisando né...**

Orochimaru: Eu ouvi isso sasuke-kun!u.ú

Sasuke: Mais eu não disse nada o-o' foi uma voz...

Kabuto: há,há, uma voz vinda do nada é?

Orochimaru: Pare de brincar e venha ajudar a fazer as malas Sasuke-kun u.ú

Sasuke: Mas...o-o

**ANDE LOGO! Tsc, vozes vindas do nada, que cara idiota u.u**

Sasuke:O.O #se afasta#

**Mais parecia que todos haviam tido a mesma idéia.**

**#No Esconderijo secreto da Akatsuki#**

-Correio!

**#...Ou não tãaoo secreto assim...#**

Pein: Kisame, vá buscar a correspondência u.ú

Kisame: Por que eu o.o?

Pein: por que você é um peixe u.ú

Kisame: ¬¬ #indo buscar# Só não entendo como o carteiro acha nosso "Esconderijo"

Carteiro: Acho que a placa "Esconderijo secreto da Akatsuki" ajuda...

Kisame: o.o...

Voltando ao Pein.

Pein: Então, vocês querem FÉRIAS, é isso uú?!Vocês não fazem nada, além de ir atrás daqueles bichinhos com rabos, ainda por cima MORREM, causando um MEGA prejuízo, e ainda tem A CORAGEM DE PEDIREM FÉRIAS!! Ò.Ó

Akatsuki's:...é o.o

Pein: Ora seus ù.ú

Kisame: Voltando poxa, eu não sabia que tínhamos um carteiro tão legal -

Pein: LOGICO QUE NÂO!

Akatsuki's:...

Konan: Ok, eu resolvo então ùú Pein é o seguinte! #estrala os dedos# Ò.Ó

Pein: o.o...

**Como possuímos menores de idade na 'platéia' vamos substituir essa cena por algo bonito de se olhar.**

**#Local florido, com dois coelhinhos fofos e brancos#**

**...**

**#os coelhinhos estão comendo cenoura#**

**...Ta, vamos ver como esta...**

Konan: E SE VOCÊ NÂO ESCUTAR EU VOU  
Corta

**Er...Desculpe, falha minha ú.ù...**

**#coelhinho olhando o horizonte laranja rosado#**

**...¬¬**

**#Uma raposa, de nove caudas, começa a correr atrás dos coelhinhos, e atrás dela, um menino de aparentemente 21...er...10 anos,a perseguia segurando uma bolinha que parecia o símbolo Uchiha#**

**O-O'''''''''' ...Ok, ISSO não se vê todo dia...**

**#voltando#**

Pein: T-ta...eu concordo X.X #todo ferido#

Konan: U.ú Hunf!

Outros Akatsuki's: O.O'' #se afastam#

**...E assim ,parecia que todos pensavam a mesma coisa...**

Kisame: hey gente, cadê o Tobi? O.õ

**...Ir a praia.**

* * *

Beeeem, essa não é a primeira Fanfic que eu escreve...mais pretendo fazê-la a primeira q eu consigo terminar XD''' O que posso dizer? Falta inspiração XD

Por isso, publique esta aqui, Me ajudem povão! \ò.ó/ Com criticas elogios e receitas de bolo! \Ù.ú/

Ah! e de aviso, o cap 2, e a metade do 3 já estão escritos, só falta digitar XD

_Review's )o) _


	2. Cap 2 – Os Preparativos!

Cap 2 – Os Preparativos

_**Ajuda na leitura.**_

_Fulano: blã,blã... --Alguma pessoa conhecida, falando._

_-Blã ,blã,blãa -- Alguma pessoa, não especificada,falando._

_#Blã,blã# --Uma ação, um estado (Físico), uma descrição ou um lugar._

_- uhm...Quem sabee...– --Um pensamento._

_Á todos, uma boa leitura /o/_

* * *

_Cap 2 – Os Preparativos!_

**Argh...Eu to com fome...Heim? AH!Er...Onde eu tava?...**

**Então, os Konoha's, os Cobra, e os Akatsuki's se preparavam para ir a praia.**

Naruto: Hey!Hey!Sakura-chan!O que você achou da minha sunga? ;D #Laranja Fosforescente#

Sakura: MEUS OLHOS!!MEUS QUERIDOOS OLHOS!! X--X  
Naruto:...o-o

Kakashi: Parem de brincar e ajudem ¬¬'

**#Na caverninha do Orochimaru#**

Kabuto: Nee!Orochimaru-sama, o que você acha das sungas que eu comprei? #Estampa de cobra, escrita no meio, "propriedade de Orochimaru"#

Orochimaru: Perrrfeita Kabutinho o/

Sasuke:...Ah, eu vou de shorts ¬¬''

**#No esconderijo da "secreto" da Akatsuki#**

Konan: uhm...O que você acha do meu biquíni? #preto, com nuvens vermelhas no centro, todo cheio de babados.Biquíni Curto#

Pein: O.O

Konan: Heim? #piscadela#

Pein:X--X #hemorragia nasal,desmaia#

Konan:P-pein-san! O.O'

**Imagino que ele aprovou….**

Kisame: Caramba, se o Tobi não aparecer, EU que não arrumo as coisas dele u.ú

**E a os poucos..BEM a os poucos, os preparativos iam sendo finalizados, o que aproximava assim, a partida para as tão esperadas ferías.**

Kakashi: Agora chequem para ver se esta tudo aqui

Lee: Osu! ò.ó/

Neji, Tenten: ¬¬'

Kakashi:...¬¬ Vão logo

Lee: O.K!Protetores, bronzeadores, cadeiras de praia, guarda-sol.

Neji e Tenten: conferindo Aqui, aqui, aqui e aqui.

Lee: Osu! ò.ó Agora mais rápido! Ò.ó/

Neji e Tenten: o.o' ...

Lee: Esteiras,toalhas,chinelos,roupasdebanho,shurikenskunaisespadasparaposiveisataques Ò.ó/

Tenten:Er...O--O''

Neji:...Ah estão aqui ¬¬ _-Eu acho… -_

Lee: Osu!Tudo aqui, Kakashi-sensei! ò.ó/

Kakashi: Bem_...-Já?!-..._Excelente Lee...Então já vão entrando nós carros o.o

Lee: HAI! #empurra Tenten e Neji#

Tenten e Neji: Vão ser Loooongas ferías ¬¬

Kakashi:...Agora, temos que conferir se estão todos aqui...Shikamaru, Ino e Chouji – Sensei Asuma.

Ino: Aqui -/

Chouji: #chomp# Aqui #chomp#

Shikamaru:...

Asuma: Shikamaru está aqui também ¬¬'

Kakashi:...Naruto, Sakura e Sai –Sensei Eu.

**Nome estranho para um sensei..."Eu" XD**

Naruto: AH!Vozes vindas do NADA!! X--X

Sakura: Cala a boca! Ò.ó #soca#

Naruto: #bate numa árvore, no chão, e "pousa" em cima do carro#

Kakashi:...Aqui e aqui ¬¬ e...Sai O--O

Sai: Que? u.u #vestindo todo o corpo, usando óculos escuros, e segurando um guarda-chuva aberto#

Kakashi_:...-ele REALMENTE não gosta de sol- _aqui... o-o'...ta...Lee, Tenten e Neji estão aqui e...Cara estranho vestido de preto, de cabelos laranja espetados?! O.O

Ichigo: Aqui! Ò.ó/

Jiraya: Eu pensei q fosse o 'Pein' o-o

Naruto: Cara, você ta na historia errada o.o

Ichigo:...Então...Vocês não estão indo pra Soul Society? o.o'

Kakashi: Er...NÂO! XD

Ichigo:...Oh...Malz então 8D Vam bora povo o/

Kira: I will kill you bastard!

L: Eu quero um doce o-o

Ryuuku:...Loucos ¬¬

Kakashi:...Sabe, que se foda, ta todo mundo aqui ¬¬

**Com todas as bagagens e pessoas conferidas, ou quase, os Konoha's já entravam nós carros e partiam em direção ao Litoral.**

Shodaime: É só morrermos um POUQUINHO antes do começo da historia, que eles se esquecem de nós?!Isso não é justo! NÂO É JUSTO!

Nidaime: Apoiado maninho u.ú/

Sandaime: Um pouquinho né? ¬¬ _-Quando o Arco-íris ainda era preto e branco-_

Yondaime: poxa, me esqueceram tão rápido ;--;

**Tsc, tsc trouxas u.u**

**#Na caverninha do Orochimaru#**

Orochimaru: Kabuto já está tudo na Manda?

Kabuto: Sim!Orochimaru-sama!

**Eles vão viajar de cobra gigante?! HauHAuHAuAHUAHUAhUAhUAHAU XD COBRA GIGANTEE!! XDDDDD**

Sasuke: Ainda estou ouvindo aquela voz o-o''

Orochimaru: Oh, pobre Sasuke-kun Tanto tempo nesta caverna, está o afetando u-u

Kabuto: Sim, Orochimaru-sama...Mas vamos cuidar direitinho dele neste verão não é? -

Orochimaru: huhu, com certeza Kabutinho

Sasuke:...Às vezes penso, que não deveria ter abandonado Konoha...

**Argh Cobras...E o grupinho do titio Orochi já estava pronto pra sair na...COBRA GIGANTE! XDDDDDD, Igualmente, em direção ao litoral.**

**#No esconderijo '''Secreto''' da Akatsuki#**

Pein: X--X #ainda inconsciente devido ao choque#

Konan: Com o Pein fora de combate, sou eu quem manda nessa budega aqui, EU vice da Akatsuki, Agora trabalhem seus #censurado#

Akatsuki's - Konan: o.o''

Kisame: Pq todos que dizem palavrões tem as falas censuradas? o.o

Hidan: Porra, por que eu sou o ÚNICO que detém o caralho dos direitos deles ù.u

Kisame: Ah o.o'

Konan.ANDEM! Ò.Ó

Itachi: Ditadora ¬¬

Kakuzo: Isso que da ter apenas uma mulher na organização u.u

Kisame: Uma?Mais e ela? #aponta Deidara#

Hidan: Porra tem razão xD

Deidara: CARAMBA!Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir, EU SOU HOMEM!! H-O-M-E-M!! Ò--Ó

Sasori: Há ,muitas pessoas discordariam desta idéia u.u

Deidara: Ò--Ó

Konan: Ah, seus inúteis -.- mas, hey, cadê o Zetsu e o Tobi? o.o

Itachi: Nós perdemos o Zetsu no meio do jardim O.o'

Konan:...o-o'

Kisame: E até agora não achamos o Tobi o.o

Konan: Tsc, Itachi, coloque fogo no jardim, a planta que se mexer é o Zetsu, e...

Itachi: Mas...o-o'

Konan: VAI! Ò.Ó

Itachi:...¬¬ Contribuintes do desmatamento #vai ao jardim#

Konan: Ambientalista, era o que me faltava, coloca Amaterasu nas florestas, depois me vêem com esse papo! Era o que me faltava!E Kisame, de mais uma vasculhada pelo local, se você não achar a abóbora, vamos embora sem ela! ù.ú

Kisame: Ah, ta né ¬¬ pq sempre eu ù.u

Konan: Pq você é um peixe ù.ú

Kisame: Tsc!Preconceito Marítimo ù.ú #Vai procurar#

Konan: E o resto ai!Vão colocando as coisas no carro! Ù.Ú

Kakuzo: Fala serio, mulher de TPM é foda ¬¬

Hidan: Um Caralho ¬¬

Sasori: Ainda bem que você não tem disso Deidara.

Deidara: né?...HEY! Eu sou...

Sasori: Ah que seja ¬¬

**E a ultima peça para finalizar a confusão geral, a Akatsuki, ou quase toda ela, já estavam quase toda alinhada, para a '''alegria''' de todos, em direção ao Litoral.**

Zetsu: chamuscado Ù--Ú²

Itachi: Nem venha, a culpa não é minha u.ú''

* * *

Háaaaa! Esse demorou pra sair x

Gomen, apesar desse capitulo já estar pronto, foi complicado pra digitá-lo /

E o pc tbm n ajuda né ùú

Mais bem, sobre os pesares ou não, eu espero q tenham gostado do Cap 2 XD Que é beeem maior que o 1º o ao menos pra minhas mãos XD''

_--Agradecimentos /o/--_

Nyaaaa essa fic recebeu três review's /o/ NYAAAAA ;; emocionada eu nunca recebo nenhuuuuuum!! TT-TT MTTT emocionada

Um Doomo, DOOMOO Arigatou há:

-Kunai-chan

-Daianelm

-E a The Shot

E respondendo a pergunta dela, "Vai ter SasoDei? -"

Beeeeeem, essa fic é só, Comedia, Comedia, Comedia, mais claro, que momentinhos românticos acabam aparecendo né XDD è inevitável 3 Huhu

Logo, é muito provável que haja uma 'citação inocente' entre os dois, mais, como para eles, e os demais casais, nada aprofundado, afinal, o núcleo é comedia mesmo XD.

_/o/ __review's /o/_


	3. Cap 2,5 Exaaato 2,5! XDD’

Cap 2,5 Exaaato 2,5

_Cap 2,5 Exaaato 2,5! XDD'_

_-Trechinho extra-_

Naruto: Nee, nee, Kakashi-sensei! Aonde vamos exatamente?

Kakashi: Praia Grande-SP Brazil

**Aviso a os losers,no exterior,Brazil é com 'z'**

Naruto: Praia grande? o.o'

Kakashi: Sim, é uma praia, beeeeeem grande uu

Sakura: Meu Deus, que IMAGINAÇÂO esse povo tem para nome! ù.ú

Naruto:...Mas...Kakashi-sensei, eu posso estar enganado mais para chegar a este tal de "Brazil" não teríamos que ir de avião?

Sakura: verdade, concordo com o idiota ai o.õ

Sai: Tem razão -

Naruto: Heey! XD'

Kakashi: avião?AVIÂO?! Pra que? Pra ficar preso naquele #censurado# de céu caótico e perder o #censurado# das minhas férias MINUSCULAS aguardando chance para poder pousar!!Ò—Ó³³³ #Revoltado#

Naruto e Sakura: O--O

Sai: Mas como vamos atravessar o mundo 'inteiro' de carro? o-o

Kakashi: Não se esqueçam, somos ninjas! \è.é/

Naruto, Sai e Sakura:...

* * *

Não liguem para o tamanho desse ''capitulo'' XD''

É só, como diz o próprio nome, um 'Trechinho extra' a qual, n achei muita utilidade de estar no cap 3 XDD

Beeem, é isso 8D

Quando terminar de escrever o cap três, eu digito e posto aqui ok?

Entãaaao, Continuem comentando, no 3º cap eu respondo XD'

/o/ Reviews /o/


	4. Cap 3 Ah A praia, o sol, o mar

**Comentario extra:**Para n perder o costume de escrever alguma coisa,tosca ou naum, aquii 8D  
hj euu vim fazer propraganda de outra fic de minha autoriaaa!  
MAis como link n ta indo, eu peço q procurem pelo meu nome, ou pelo nome delaa!  
è "Vida de Dias" Obrigado e volte seeempre 8D/

* * *

_**Cap 3 – Ah!A praia, o sol, o mar...Folhas, cobra e Luas?!**_

**As viagens ocorriam tranqüilas...**

BAAAAAAAANG!!

Deidara: Quantos carros mais vou ter que explodir? ¬¬

Konan: O Suficiente para "furarmos" esse maldito transito u.ú

Deidara: Desperdício da minha arte ¬¬

**Bem..."Tranqüilas" pros sentido deles, e cada qual a seu ritmo, os três grupos chegaram em fim à bela e ensolarada, Praia Grande.**

-Filho da #censurado# dirige direeito!!

Sakura: Decididamente, estamos no Brazil...

Sai: Já sinto a hospitalidade o.o'

Kakashi: O que é isso! Não se deixem intimidar por um!Apreciem o belo tempo!!

**#Caindo uma tempestade#**

Kakashi:...

Naruto: Toda essa chuva no verão? O que deu nesse tempo. Õ.o

**Enquanto isso, nas frias terras da Antártica.**

Urso polar 1: #de óculos escuros, tomando cerveja# Móh solasoo 8D

Urso polar 2: Soooh aee 8D

**Voltando...**

Sakura: #Consolando# Ah, tudo bem Kakashi-sensei, tenho certeza que é chuva passageira! -''

**#Mega trovão#**

Sakura: Er...

Kakashi: TT--TT Minhas férias!

**#Grupo Cobra#**

Kabuto: Er...Bem, qualquer coisa, eu trousse um bote -''

Orochimaru e Sasuke: ¬¬

**#Akatsuki#**

Pein:...

Konan: P-E-I-N u--ú

Pein: E-eu juro que não é minha culpa .''

**Desanimados com o tempo, cada grupo se dirigiu ao hotel em que se hospedariam, esperançosos com o tempo do amanhã.**

Shikamaru: Aposto que vai chover todo o tempo que ficarmos por aqui u.u

**Só, que eles não imaginavam, que por obra de cliche puro e descarado, estariam ****TODOS**** no mesmo hotel...Bem, logo eles descobrem...**

**#Num hotel moribundo e barato na Praia Grande#**

Senhor: Então, já arrumou o quarto dos próximos trouxas?

CamareiraEsposa do senhor: Claro, ta tudo nós trinquis!Mas...O que faço com as goteiras? õ.ô

Senhor: Ah, tampa com fita crepe u.u

**#Konoha's#**

Asuma: Certo, agora vamos ver os últimos tópicos antes de chegarmos ao hotel, o.k? Primeiro...

Gai: Chegamos! ò-Ó/

Todos – os sensei's: Weeeeeee!! #saem dos carros#

Gai: ISSO!!CHAMA DA JUVENTUDE!! Ò--Ó/ #sae também#

Kurenai: Asuma, Kakashi, vamos ¬¬

Asuma e Kakashi: .--. #Nuvem negra#

**#Em frente ao hotel#**

Todos: O--O

Naruto: Eu que não fico ai!Vai acabar caindo na gente! --

Kurenai: Kakashi...O que seguinifica isso? o-ó

Kakashi:...Bem que desconfiei quando a Godaime-sama me disse férias TOTALMENTE pagas o.o'

-Kukuku Não era o que eu esperava...

-Go-gomenasai...Foi o melhor que consegui arranjar...

Kakashi: essas vozes...ô-õ

Naruto: AH!!MAIS QUE LIXO DE...

Kakashi: #Segurando Naruto# Quieto e escute!

Naruto: uhmm hmmm hmmu! --

-Hey, acho que ouvi alguma coisa...

Kakashi: Droga!

Asuma: Minna! Se escon...

BAAAAAAANG!!

-Esse ultimo carro era necessário?

-Eu não gostei da cor.

-#kpota#

-Desperdiço!

-Mas que tipo de hotel é este?!

-Foi o melhor que nosso dinheiro arranjou.

-Ora seu avarento!

Asuma: #sussurrando# São eles?

Kakashi: #sussurrando# Decididamente, são eles... -.-''

Kurenai: #sussurrando# Mas, quem são os integrantes do outro grupo?

Yamato: #sussurrando# Pelas vozes...Suponho que sejam os cobras...

Gai: #sussurrando# Por que estamos sussurrando se já sabem que estamos aqui? o.o'

Sensei's – Gai: #sussurrando# ãh? o--o

Akatsuki's: #Encarando# o.o...

Konan: Dem um gelo neles u.ú #Indo em direção do hotel#

Deidara: Mas...

Konan: D-e-m u-m g-e-l-o n-e-l-e-s ù--ú #Indo em direção do hotel#2

Akatsuki's – konan: o--o' #Indo em direção também#

- #sussurrando# Essa voz...Isso seguinifica que...Ele deve...#Aparece# ITACHII!!

Akatsuki – Konan: #se viram#

- #sussurrando# Droga Sasuke! Você os revelou nossa posição também!

Naruto e Sakura: SASUKE!-kun!! O--O

Itachi: _-oh droga ¬¬- _Sa...

Konan: #Para# eu disse, DEM UM GELO NELES CARALHOO!! Ò--Ó

Todos: O--O

Konan: Hunf u.u

Kakuzo: Mas os pala...

Konan: #Expressão psicopata# ...

Kakuzo: Er... Esquece o-o'''

**#Akatsuki's entram no hotel#**

Kakashi: Er...O-O''  
Yamato: O que faremos senpai? o.õ

Kakashi:... –_Será que todos...TODOS, planejam estragar minhas férias!?ISSO È ALGUM TIPO DE CONSPIRAÇÂO!?ãh?!ãh!?ÃH?! –_

Yamato:...o.õ

**Enquanto isso, ao lado do grupo cobra...**

Sasuke:...

Sakura: AH!!Sasuke-kuun!!Você não faz idéia da SAUDADE que eu senti! ;--;

Sasuke:...

Sakura:...A cada dia eu...

Sasuke:...

Sakura: Eu sonhava com você! E blã, blã, blã, blã, blã, blã, blã, blã, blã, blã, blã, blã, blã, blã, blã, blã, blã, blã, blã Vezes Pi.

Sasuke:...¬¬''

**De volta ao grupo konoha...**

Sai:...Por que o Kakashi-sensei está rodando o dedo, sentado no canto, de baixo de uma nuvem negra? o.õ..

Yamato: Eu não sei, ele ficou assim derrepente ô.õ ... Mas...E o Naruto? Por que ele está sentado no outro canto, fazendo a mesma coisa? o.õ'

Sai: Eu n sei, ele ficou assim derepente...

Yamato e Sai: Tsc, time complicado u.u

**Enquanto isso****, dentro do hotel.  
**Shikamaru: Então, se nós de konoha, estamos de férias, e vocês Akatsuki's também, não haveria nenhuma necessidade para atrapalharmos ambas.Caçar vocês nukennins seria parte do nosso trabalho.E nós matar, parte do seu.MAS, repetindo, ambos estamos de férias, logo, não precisamos exercer estas atividades, seria muito problemático ¬¬

Konan: Sugere uma trégua?Uhm...Interessante...Ta, eu aceito u.u

Pein:NÂO! Ò—Ó

Konan:CALA A BOCA! Que se #censurado# essa droga de organização, eu quero férias! ù.u

Pein:Mas o-o...

Konan: Quer voltar a ficar inconsciente?! #Mostrando o punho# Ò--Ó

Pein: o-o' ta...Aceitamos.

Shikamaru: #Afasta#...o-o''...Uhm...Foi ótimo fazer negócios com vocês...-_Oh sir!!Ela é __PIOR__ que a Ino!...Pobre criatura u.ù – _Vou avisar –_Ou tentar – _Meu pessoal...#Aproxima-se um pouco de Pein e sussurra# Boa sorte, vai precisar...#Sai do hotel#

Pein:...-_Ótimo, já estou digno de pena -.-' –_

**Do lado de fora...**

Sakura: blã, blã, blã, blã, blã, blã, blã, blã, blã, blã!! ;--;

Sasuke ''

Yamato: #cutucando Kakashi# ...Hey, hey, senpai, senpai! o.o'

Kakashi: #Nuvem negra# ;--;

Naruto: vai, fala, qual o meu problema!? TT--TT

Sai:...Quer mesmo que eu fale? u.u' _–Teria que fazer uma lista-_

Shikamaru:...Povo problemático ¬¬

Asuma: Shikamaru, onde você foi? O.õ

**Isso pq ****ELE**** é o sensei e ****ELE**** deveria cuidar de seu time nee...**

Shikamaru: Negociando u.u

Asuma:...Pera...Você entrou lá, para negociar com OS AKATSUKI'S?! O--O

Shikamaru: Nãaaaao!! Com o Papa ¬¬

Asuma: o.o ...

Kurenai: Mais eles são um grupo de psicopatas!!Você poderia ter morrido! Pq foi lá? ò.õ

Shikamaru: A Ino n calava a boca ¬¬

Asuma e Kurenai: #Kpotam#

**E assim, 'algumas' discussões, pontapés e outros fatores que não podem ser ditos por causa do horário impróprio, todos foram convencidos a aceitar essa tal trégua.**

Sakura: Blã, blã, blã, blã, blã, blã!! TT--TT

Sasuke: x--x

Shikamaru:…….Sendo assim….Vocês concordam com a trégua?...

Orochimaru: QUALQUER COISA! QUALQUER COISA! SÓ PARE COM ESSA TORTURA!! X--X

Kabuto: Á faça parar!!Á faça parar!! X--X

Sasuke: EU NÂO SUPORTO MAAAIS!! /;--;\

Shikamaru:...o.o...

**Então, decidido assim, os dois grupos, cobrar e konoha's adentraram no hotel, após amordaçarem Sakura, claaaaaro, para dar inicio a suas, evidentemente, excêntricas, férias.**

* * *

Minha nossa! O--O  
Esse capitulo demorou meeeeesmo pra sair --'''

Gomenasaaai ;--;

Nyaaaa, pra ser sincera, eu n gostei mt desse cap,naum, maaas, como me disseram, eu tbm tenho q explicar algumas coisitas né? XD Apesar de ser uma fic de comedia sem noção XD'' Mais eu vou melhorar no 4º! Ò-ó/...e fazer o possível pra n demorar pra postar tanto quanto este XD'''

--Respondendo os Reviews--

Entãaaao!

-OmgUmGaroto:

Nyaaaaa Prazer,prazer! 8D Obrigado por ler minha fic 8

Vc é um garoto que gosta de Yaoi é? Hoo Isso é raroo! Q Roox! ;D

Então vc n vai achar ruim os meus...planos... MWAhaUhAuHAuAHuAHU DDD  
Ta, ta, n tenho plano nenhum ¬¬, mais quem liga pra isso 8D/ ??

Vc gostou do meu estilo?! ;--; #Emocionada# D-domo arigatooo TT--TT

Eu escreverei o mais rápido possível! è--é Ou o mais rápido que minha criatividade permitir

AH! e ai vai um presentinho pra vc ;D

Bolo de Laranja com casca  
Ingredientes:  
1 laranja (Tamanho médio) Seleta,natal ou Bahia.

3 Ovos

2 ½ xícaras de açúcar

1 xicara de chá de óleo (Não muito cheia)

3 Xicaras de chá de farinha de trigo

1 colher de sopa de fermento em pó

Modo de preparar:

Lavar a Laranja com sabão em água corrente,retirando bem as impurezas.Cortar a laranja, conservando a casca, tirando os caroços.Bater no liquidificador a laranja, os ovos,o açúcar e o óleo até que a laranja fique bem triturada;Levar o liquido a uma vasilha,acrescentando a farinha de trigo e o fermento, batendo bem;Passar o conteúdo para uma forma untada e enfarinhada;Assar em forno moderado.

Pronto! Agora vc será uma pessoa bem alimentada e feliz ;D

E terá energia para comentar mais D

kunai-chan e anna dango:

XDDDD  
Nossa, dois leitores pelo preso de UM!! ;-; #Surta# ;--;³²³³²

Nyaaa, vlw mesmo TT-TT

E boa sorte com a sua nota de Matematicva ;D  
E poxa, eu devo ter gastado mt folha sua né? Eu escrevo d+ X--x

AHuaHuAHAuAH XDD  
Vai ter outros casai sim!  
Todavia, é como eu disse..  
"É uma fic de Comedia,comedia,comedia, logo, n tem mt espaço pro Romance"

/  
Mais pô deixa! è-é/ Eu ao menos posso fazer uma citação

E pra falar a verdade, nesses cap, meio q "tem uma'' citação...ou quase XD'' de SasuSaku 8D

Beeeeeeeeeem!!

A todos obrigado eeeee... /o/

_\o\ REVIEWS! /o/_

_Os:O bolo de laranja é cortesia para todos que tem a paciência de acompanhar a fic, e ainda lê esses comentários \o/  
Podem confiar! O bolo é uma delicia ;D Ainda mais com café ;9._


End file.
